


Sweet Tooth

by whoknowswhereitends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends
Summary: Kara has an insatiable love of sweets. Lena just wants to spread the baking joy with everyone.Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Sweet Tooth

The second the weather started turning colder, Lena started baking. There was nothing she loved more than all the cookies, cakes, pies, and other treats that only seemed to be acceptable during the holiday season.

There was just one problem – her girlfriend.

She loved Kara; she really did. But her appetite was voracious, and her homemade goods never seemed to last long when he was around. Which is why she’d started baking only when she was off saving the world.

It hadn’t taken Alex long to figure out what she was up to, and once she realized that there would be extra goodies for her, she’d started sending Kara out on more solo missions during the holiday season. It was a win-win situation for everybody – Kara got to take out the bad guys, Lena got to bake, and the rest of the team got to enjoy homemade treats without Kara inhaling them straight out of the oven.

But she should have known that she’d figure it out before too long.

“Hey babe,” Kara stretched her arms above her head as she wandered into the kitchen and looked at the empty countertops. “You feeling okay?”

Lena looked up from her perch at the breakfast bar with a spoonful of cereal halfway to her mouth. “Yeah, I’m great. Why?”

She hooked a thumb over her shoulder at the cold oven. “Normally you’re in here baking up a storm at this time of year.” She scratched her chin as she thought. “I don’t think I’ve seen you bake a single thing so far and it’s already December.”

“Um...” Lena swallowed hard and shoved the spoonful of cereal into her mouth to give herself time to think of an answer. Chewing slowly and methodically she wracked her brain for some explanation that sounded reasonable. “You said you wanted to start watching what you ate.”

Her eyebrows shot sky high. “I said that?”

She nodded frantically. “Brainy was teasing Winn about putting a few pounds on while he was in the future and you said –“

Kara started chuckling before she finished her sentence for her. “I said I like to watch what I eat – all the way from my plate to my mouth.”

“Oh,” Kara said with an exaggerated nod of understanding. “I must have missed that part.”

“Hey Lena, do you have any more of those muffins you made yesterday?” Alex asked as she walked around the corner. When she saw Kara, she drew up short and shot a nervous glance at Lena.

Kara’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You made muffins yesterday?”

“No,” Alex said a little too quickly, “No she didn’t.”

With a glare in Alex’s direction, Kara stalked over to the oven and pulled open the door. Sticking her whole face into the oven, she sniffed loudly before turning back to Lena and Alex with a look of betrayal on her face. “You did make muffins.”

Alex’s face scrunched up in bewilderment. “Did you just... smell the oven?”

Lena jumped from the stool and walked around the island to take Kara’s hands in hers. “I’m sorry, love.”

A pout formed on Kara’s face. “You know I love muffins – especially yours.”

“I know, but so does everyone else,” Lena began as a pained look caused lines to form between her brows. “But you always eat them all before anyone else can get any.”

“So you’ve been baking while I’ve been out saving the world?”

Lena started to answer, but Kara turned on Alex with accusation burning bright in her eyes. “You’ve been sending me out on my own a lot lately.”

Alex shrugged. “You like working alone.”

“You’re stealing my muffins.”

“Technically they’re Lena’s muffins,” Alex said lamely before realizing that she was only making things worse. “You know what?” She hooked a thumb over her shoulder. “I think I’m just going to go now.”

Kara let Alex leave, but she wasn’t finished with Lena yet. “If you didn’t want me to eat your food, you should’ve just said something.”

“I love you like what I bake, but I also want to share with our friends.”

“Then you should’ve said so.”

“I have,” Lena reminded her. “I tell you all the time we need to save some for everyone else, and you always say- “

“Let them bake their own damn muffins,” Kara finished as a deep blush began creeping up her neck to enflame her cheeks.  
Lena’s eyebrows raised as she cocked her head. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Kara started rubbing the back of her neck as shame settled squarely on her shoulders. “Okay, how about this? I’ll only eat one of everything you make.”

“One?” Lena took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. “Kara Danvers is going to limit herself to just one muffin?”

A devilish grin spread across Kara’s face. “Oh, hell no. I meant one tray.” She rubbed her chin as she considered her other options. “One pan of fudge, one whole pie, one pumpkin roll, one – “

“I get it,” Lena interrupted as she placed her hand over her mouth to get Kara to stop talking. “I still don’t think it’s possible for you to limit yourself, but –“

“But you’re willing to try?” She asked hopefully as she removed Lena’s hand and placed a kiss in the center of her palm. “Maybe even right now? I’m kind of craving muffins for some reason.”

Lena rolled her eyes and laughed. She knew trying to limit Kara’s sweet tooth would be next to impossible, but she could always try reminding him of his promise and maybe she’d have an extra cookie or slice of pie to share with the others.


End file.
